The Strange Journey of Cut Man
The Strange Journey of Cut Man is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler. In this, Cut Man faces the Evil Energy, which has taken over a large--and strange-looking--tree, which is where it plans to affect all things, natural and man-made alike. Cut Man starts out with his Rolling Cutter, and he teams up with a female robot named Scizanne (her name being a portmanteau of "scissor" and "Suzanne"), who is from the same planet as Duo. As for the foes he faces (which serve as this games "Robot Masters"), they are known as the "Cyber Druids". They are robots modeled after real world druids, and serve the Evil Energy. Introduction Story Text 20XX Text Not long after the passings of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, Mega Man had returned to being Rock. He and Roll tried to resume peaceful lives. {Cut Man being rebuilt.} Text In addition, past Robot Masters were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Among them was Cut Man. {Cut Man felling a tree.} Text Cut Man resumed his duties as a lumberjack robot, since even in the future, there was a need for lumber. {A giant tree emerges, with an eerie purple glow around it.} Text Then, suddenly, a large and bizarre-looking tree emerged, and a strange energy flowed from it. {Scizanne, the female robot, appears in front of Cut Man.} Text A female robot appeared before Cut Man. ???? You must be Cut Man. My name is Scizanne--my friend Duo told me of you and Mega Man. Scizanne You must stop that tree--it was twisted by the Evil Energy Duo and Mega Man fought long ago, and now is spreading it to corrupt natural and man-made things alike! Man That's definitely not good! Just leave it me, Ms. Scizanne! Stages and Bosses Intro Stage Intro Stage: Besieged Mill (similar to his stage in Mega Man Powered Up) Boss: Evil Energy Eye (Proto Eye controlled by Evil Energy) Cyber Druids (this game's "Robot Masters") Pleasc Draoi {Bomb themed boss} Weapon: Wrath Burst (an orb that floats straight slowly for about three seconds, then stops and explodes) Weakness: Scorch Boomerang (Boss also has a Platform Maker) Sioc Draoi {Ice themed boss} Weapon: Frostbite Cut (a snowflake-like sawblade--kind of the ice version of Metal Blade) Weakness: Charged Dart Lasair Draoi {Fire themed boss} Weapon: Scorch Boomerang (a fiery boomerang weapon; like the Rolling Cutter but on fire) Weakness: Wind Tackle Tintreach Draoi {Electric themed boss} Weapon: Charged Dart (a fast, flying electrical dart) Weakness: Plexiglass Shield Loiscni Draoi {Boss with Acid weapon} Weapon: Acidic Douser (throws a flask filled with chemicals; aside from damaging enemies, it can dissolve certain walls) Weakness: Earthen Axe Gloine Draoi {Glass themed boss} Weapon: Plexiglass Shield (a shield weapon--can be fired forward, like Star Crash) Weakness: Acidic Douser (Boss also has a Jetboard) Talamh Draoi {Boss with "Dirt" weapon} Weapon: Earthen Axe (a large axe blade made of terra cotta--thrown in an arc) Weakness: Wrath Burst Luas Draoi {Speed themed boss} Weapon: Wind Tackle (similar to Pluto's Break Dash, but Air element--still Speed-themed) Weakness: Frostbite Cut Final Stages The final stages take place in the Giant Evil Energy Tree. Giant Evil Energy Tree Stage 1: Outside Boss: Tree Snakey (similar to Snake Man's giant Snakey) (Weak to Earthen Axe--hit the mouth when it's open) Giant Evil Energy Tree Stage 2: Root System Boss: Root CWP (weak to Wind Tackle) Giant Evil Energy Tree Stage 3: Inside Tree Boss: Tree Heart (weak to Acidic Douser) Giant Evil Energy Tree Stage 4: Canopy {Boss Rush} Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Guts Man Clone (Weak to Wrath Burst) --Form 2: Forest Demon Form (Weak to Frostbite Cut--hit the orb in its chest) Category:Conceptual fan games